Black-Corner Region
If one walked a few hundred kilometers east of the fortress on the border of Jia Ma Empire and passed through some small countries or tribes, one would be able to enter a special region with was renown throughout the entire continent as the “'Black-Corner Region'’! Here, because of its special geography, it was almost the most chaotic area in all of the continent. Countless strong people from all countries would flee there and construct the most barbarian rules. In addition, besides human, there were countless other races in this region. It could be called a miniature continent with its diversity! There were no laws binding anyone within the ‘Black-Corner Region’. There was was one rule, the law of the jungle! In other words, it meant that the weak were prey for the strong to consume! The weak did not have any rights in such a place! This was an extremely simple region. As long as you wanted to, there would not be anyone stopping you even if you decided to openly rape a woman on the street. Of course, the precondition for this was that you better choose the party that you rape properly. Otherwise, your fate might be relatively miserable. Within the ‘Black-Corner Region’, a woman may at times be even more terrifying than a man. There was only one reason for this. They managed to survive in this place. Additionally, the ‘Black-Corner Region’ could also be called an information exchange point within the continent. Immense amounts of information flowed out of this place everyday. After that, there would be countless amounts of information that would flow from the outside world into it. Ah, putting it more bluntly, if you wanted to be famous and wanted to be renown throughout the continent, the ‘Black-Corner Region’ could provide you with the fastest shortcut. Of course, the precondition would be that you needed to possess sufficient strength and capital. Otherwise, your life would be lost even before your name could leave this place. As a chaotic region renown throughout the continent, the ‘Black-Corner Region’ also matched this reputation. Everyday, there would be strong people dying and everyday, there would be strong people swarming in from outside. This region was filled with death, but was also filled with challenges and temptation. In a place like this, things that were difficult for one to see in the outside world, like high class Qi Methods, Dou Techniques and various kinds of magical armors, medicinal cauldrons, medicinal ingredients, high tier medicinal, etc., could cause people to see until their eyes were dazed. Moreover, it was rumored that Di class Qi Methods had appeared twice within the auction house of the ‘Black-Corner Region’! Of course, if one wanted to obtain all of these things, one must pay the price. This price may be in gold coins or perhaps an exchange using other things. In summary, there would definitely not be something like a pie falling from the heavens within the ‘Black-Corner Region’. Loving chaos and leaning toward the darkness appeared to be a factor hidden within the human race. Therefore, even though people knew that this region was shrouded by an air of danger, there were still a countless number of people that swarmed wave after wave into this place. Their purpose may be the shortcut to quickly become renown throughout the continent or perhaps to be able to obtain a higher class Qi Method, Dou Technique, or medicinal pills within this chaotic region or perhaps to obtain a great wealth that could only be compared with the heavens. Regardless of the reason, these people who repeated swarmed in injected an unceasing human traffic into this ‘Black-Corner Region’. Oh yes, something which was nearly not mentioned. Perhaps it was because there will definitely be a reverse effect when pushed to the extreme but located in the middle of the ‘Black-Corner Region’, was the Jia Nan Academy, which was renowned throughout the Dou Qi Continent! It was just that a certain region surrounding the exterior of the Jia Nan Academy belonged to a peaceful region. Anyone who brought the atmosphere within the ‘Black-Corner Region’ into this place would become a corpse on a large tree that was located at the boundary line between the Jia Nan Academy and the ‘Black-Corner Region’ the next day. In so many years, there did not appear to be any exceptions. It had been rumored that the corpse of two Dou Wangs and one Dou Huang were hung on the large tree, called ‘Dead Spirit Tree. Influences The current ‘Black-Corner Region’ has basically been completely divided by some big factions. Although they still repeatedly fight with and kill one another for territories, there should not be any major changes within a short period of time. To be a top faction you must have a peak Dou Emperor expert, first-tier faction have at least one Dou Emperor expert and second-tier factions have at least one Dou King expert. * Eight Gates * Blood Sect * Black Skeleton’s Tomb * Sky Serpent Mansion * Ground Fire Sect * Dark Sky Sect * Luo Sha Gate * Wild Lion Gang * Beast Taming Gate * Black Emperor Sect * Demon Flame Valley * Kui Wolf Gang Black Ranking ‘Black Ranking’ is not very different from the ranking of the strong people in some countries. It is just that the competition for the ‘Black Ranking’ here far exceeds that of other competitions of other empires. This is because, in merely less than two years, the last three positions on the ‘Black Ranking’ were directly taken over. It is said that the three who were replaced them were all strong people at the Dou Wang class. A genuine expert in the ‘Black-Corner Region’ does not have much interest in snatching the so-called Black Ranking. Hence, you should not be assured that this thing measures the overall strength of the ‘Black-Corner Region’. By being able to survive for such a long time around the Jia Nan Academy, it is not an exaggeration to say that this chaotic region is a place riddled with hidden dragons and tigers. # Mister Gold # Mister Silver # Han Feng # Unknown # Fan Lao (former) Locations * ‘Great Plains of the Black Region’ was the gateway to the ‘Black-Corner Region’. As long as one stepped into here, one would have entered that chaotic world which was out of tune with the outside world. * Inner part of the 'Black-Corner Region' ** Black Mark City ** Mu Zhi City ** Feng City ** Black Emperor City Events * Great Auction Fair Terminology * Black Storm Category:Locations Category:Black-Corner Region